The game called: Careful what you wish
by Mathilde Egyed
Summary: Some of the girls are not completly satisfied with ...
1. Chapter 1

Dear Readers!!!

After a long break, I'm here again with the next translation of my fictions. Unfortunately this time I didn't have helper to correct my language mistakes so I ask your forgiveness because of my lack of knowledge.

To those who read from my stories now the first time, I recommend my previous ones. No, I don't want anyone to suffer, but it will be difficult to understand this fiction, without the others.

I don't own the main characters, only Charlotte, Richard and of course the others...

I dedicate this fiction to The Lost World Discussion Board, who always help me with their comments and reviews.

* * *

**The game called: Careful what you whish…**

**Chapter 1**

A little river, which was surrounded by rock walls, flowed calmly in its space. The sky was blue and clear, there was just a little wind, to make bearable the heat in the middle of the Amazonian jungle. In one world Charlotte was in a little Paradise as she worked on her daily laundry.

Just the calm nature and his hard physical work were the only way not to think always about her problems. Beside that she was trapped in this dangerous place, she felt alone and hurt. She couldn't find the meaning of her feelings toward Redgrave. She was hurt for his reserved behaving and angry at him at the same time.

Charlotte's thoughts were disturbed by the mysterious Miss Krux's curses. Marguerite quickly arrived next to her young friend and in a theatrical way she dropped herself into the grass. Her eyes flashed lightning and she breathed quickly.

"Am I right that Lord Roxton is the cause of your worried mood today?"

"But why do you think that? If not that you know that that stubborn insufferable man can't get over his male pride and that's why he handles me like a toddler. Did you know that he told ME that be more careful and he instructed me about how much ammo must I took with me if I go out of the treehouse? ME? It's a statement that I'm the best survivor in this whole jungle and … and… it's enough from him!" She cried.

The next few minutes went on with a similar monologue and Charlotte did the only thing she could. She listened in silence.

"I ask honestly" Started again the heiress." Why can't he be normal, predictable, calm…?"

"Not stubborn, irritable…" Continued the girl from her heart, but not meaning the same person. They truly knew what the other felt.

"The whole Family!" They finished together aloud with a big sigh.

Suddenly they saw a lightning and everything went white around them. They heard only a tiny voice saying:

"As you whish…"

to be continued...

* * *

Ok. I know it's too short, but the next one will be much more longer.

If you like it or not, or have some good advice, please review this fanfiction.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Here comes the second chapter. As I promised, it's longer than the previous one. Hope you'll enjoy it. ;)

I've made a music video about this story. You can find it here:

both the story and the movie!!

Mathilde

To VisualIDentificationZeta: It seems naturally to me to write about this wonderful couple. :)))))))Thank for the comment, hope you'll like the story.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Ahm, hm." Someone coughed discreetly. "Your mail my lady."

Charlotte looked up to see a tall valet standing before her holding out a tray with a letter on it. He wore the same unreadable expression on his face like every British footman. The room she was sitting in was without a doubt a sunny breakfast room, with an enormous table in the middle where she was the only seated, but she could see two more cover. She looked down and saw that she was wearing a cream colored, elegant day dress, and she felt her hair being pinned up fashionably. In one word she was in beautiful place, but something was amiss.

"Hm. I'm sorry my lady. This is for you." Said the valet.

"Really?" She found her voice than suddenly paled. On the letter the next was written: _For Charlotte Redgrave. _

"Are you all right?" He bent closer.

Charlotte took the letter with a deathly white face and her hand couldn't stop shaking.

"Thank you, everything is in order." She could hear her voice was higher from the nervousness she felt. It was understandable. Only one thing was in her mind: REDGRAVE? REDGRAVE? She had thousands of questions suddenly. But she didn't had the time to find answers as the door suddenly opened and no one else stepped in than Richard.

"Good morning Lord Redgrave!"

"Good morning Cartwright! Coffee please."

"Yes sir." And Cartwright disappeared closing the door behind him without a noise.

Charlotte thought she will faint. She was in one room with Richard, whose name she wore and this made her excited and afraid at the same time. The man looked at her, smiled and took his way toward her. Her heart beat a big, so big that she couldn't imagine any bigger. But she was easily corrected when he arrived at her side, bent down …..

…. And kissed her on her cheek.

"Good morning!" He greeted her as he sat next to her. "How does my little sister feel herself today?"

Charlotte's face turned from white to red in one minute to the other, than became pale again. She could understand that somehow, some way she was his wife, but being his sister was genetically impossible! As she looked up again, she found the man's caring face again.

"Are you all right? You're so pale! Maybe you get bad news?" And he nodded toward the letter in her hand.

"What? Oh, no. I don't think so. I haven't even opened it." She answered fingering the letter.

"And what are your intentions?" He asked jokingly.

"Oh, of course, of course." And she opened it.

"Well, what's in it?"

"The letter is from Miss Daisy Bailey. She regrets to tell, but she can't attend at the ball tonight, because she had to travel immediately. She sends her good wishes to the whole family. Especially to…"

"Me." Finished the man, and than stared at the fresh omelet on his plate. "You can't imagine how heavy was the rock, whish rolled from my heart hearing this news." He took his knife and fork and started to eat. "John ad I can't rid of her and her damned sister Honoria. But we can't do anything."

"John?" She arched one eyebrow.

"Hm." He nodded and swallowed his food before answering. "Who else? Haven't you seen him this morning? He told me he'll take you to your seamstress to take your ball gown."

"Ball gown?"

"Are you sure you're all right? The ball tonight. Your first ball. For two weeks whole London is expecting this event. The moment you came home from the institute, John started to organize it. You're acting like you don't remember a thing. I start to worry." He took down his knife and fork and turned to "his sister". He took her wrist with his one hand and with the other he reached for her face and Charlotte's heart started to beat faster the second time in one morning as he looked into her eyes and gently asked her. "Is something wrong? You know, you can tell me…"

His eyes showed honesty and she didn't know how beautiful it felt when that look touched her heart. She opened her eyes to answer, still holding his magnificent stare when they heard someone cough and looking up there was no one else than Lord John Roxton. It was a strange picture for Charlotte. He was without riffle and pistols, and wore a perfect suit with matching tie, but the thin mustache under his nose was the most disturbing. Is this man the bad dreams of the T-Rexes? The famous Lord Roxton?

The pair sat back to their original place. Richard continued his work with his omelet and Charlotte reached for a toast. Roxton also took his place with a "good morning" and the valet, who only God knows how appeared, again poured coffee to both men.

"You're a little pale today my child." The lord broke the silence as he looked at Charlotte. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, of course." Answered the girl automatically. It wasn't a miracle, till she found herself in this strange situation everyone asked her the same question. She wondered how they would look in her place.

"It must be the excitement. Because of the ball." Explained Richard.

"It must be. " Repeated the lord and started to eat. The scene which welcomed him a few minutes earlier wasn't the most wonderful start for his day. Since his cousin came home, he knew he had short time, but now, he had to make a move.

"After we finished breakfast, I would like you to spare some time for me. I have to speak to you in my study."

"Something important?" Asked Richard

"Indeed."

Richard looked at Charlotte who looked back in a same unknowingly way than without a word they continued their breakfast.

to be continued...

* * *

Well? What do you think? 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi,

I'm sorry, for the delay, but I couldn't update yesterday. Hope you'll forgive me. Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy it!!

VisualIDentificationZeta: Hope this chapter will answer your question. :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Marguerite woke at a knock at her door. Actually it was a really loud knock. But she didn't planned on opening her eyes, because the bed she slept in was huge and very comfortable. It was that kind of luxury, that she couldn't enjoyed for a long time. Yes, a really long time, because in the Plateau she couldn't find king sized bed, with soft bedclothes and her silk nightdresses were old and ugly, not like the one she was wearing at the moment… Moment! It's surely not the Plateau. But where is she then?

Miss Krux's eyes popped open and she suddenly sat up in her bed. She was in a beautiful, huge bedroom furnitured just like her taste with peach colored elegant things. It radiated light to everywhere.

The knocking became louder, and she quickly got out of her bed and tore up the door. But as soon as she did this, she had to step back from the picture, she couldn't imagine in her wildest dreams.

Not else than Veronica Layton stood in front of her, in a wonderful light blue city gown. It reminded her one of Charlotte explanations of the fashion in Paris. Charlotte! The river! A lightning! "But how came I here?" She thought, but hardly finished it, Veronica came into the room.

"Good morning, Marguerite, or shall I wish you Good afternoon? I'm not joking when I say, that you're incorrigible. You would have slept through the whole day in the Plateau, if there wasn't me to wake you."

"Oh, I'm sure in it." Marguerite rubbed her eyes.

"Come on, get on your clothes! The seamstress is waiting. We must hurry." Veronica started toward the closet and picked out a dress. "Put on this!"

Marguerite looked at the dress, and shivered. There wasn't a power that would make her wear that thing. It wasn't a surprise, Veronica never had a taste of fashion.

"Seamstress?" She asked her, as she examined her cupboard.

"Marguerite, you act as you don't imagine anything. Yes, my wedding gown. The day after tomorrow I'll marry. You're planning my wedding for month and now it's me who has to make you come with me? It must be a joke. What happened to you? If we were still in the Plateau I would think that a trog hit your head."

In that moment a plan started to form in Marguerite's mind. She slowly turned toward her and looked in her eyes.

"Something like that. Yesterday evening I fell and hit my head."

"Oh, no! Let me see where?" She stepped closer, but Marguerite held her back.

"Nothing serious, but sometimes things just get out of my head. I mean I remember of the Plateau and I know who you are, but anything else… "

"I'll take you to a doctor!"

"No!" She cried suddenly. "I mean" She continued more calmly. "In my opinion it would be perfect, if you would simply tell me everything. Just sit down, and talk as I get on my clothes."

She pushed her into a comfortable chair and went toward the cupboard.

"Well, I can't tell you more than that I know you about for 2 years. We've met in the Plateau. Marguerite it's ridiculous. I can't tell you all of our memories…"

"Please Veronica. For my sake!" She looked at her hopefully, and it was successful. The girl sighed and continued.

"You came into the Plateau with an expedition. You know that I lived there for 11 years alone?" Marguerite nodded yes. "Do you remember the Zangas?

"Yes."

"The expedition stood from you, two professors, Challenger and Summerlee and… and… Ned Malone."

"Reporter. International Herald Tribune."

"Exactly."

"Any other?"

"I don't know."

Marguerite stopped in her movements. Not Roxton, neither Richard nor Charlotte.

"Please continue."

"I took you in to the treehouse and everyone started to live for their own purpose. You collected gems, the professor's data, and plants, and Ned… adventures. Than on a horrible night, ape men attacked us. They took Assai and I was knocked out in the fighting. When I woke there wasn't anyone except of the two professors' dead bodies."

"They died?" Whispered Marguerite through dry throat.

"Yes. But you and Ned freed Assai and Jacoba showed the way home."

"Than I didn't sell you?"

"Sorry?"

"Nothing, nothing. You came with us?"

"Well, it was more the choose of destiny than me. When I escorted you, the cave collapsed. Ned saved my life, but he paid too big price. He gave his life in exchange of mine."

The unshed tears in Veronica's eyes suddenly burst out; Marguerite couldn't do anything else then embrace her.

"I… I loved him." She hiccupped. "And I still love him."

"Then why do you marry?"

The girl sat straight and held up her head.

"Hank Gilmore is a good man. He's honest, and accepted me the way I am. I respect him, and know that he loves me. I'll have a sure future beside him in this strange world."

Marguerite looked into her eyes, but she didn't see the Veronica she knew. This wasn't that brave women, who could easily handle a T-Rex. This was just a lost empty girl and Marguerite knew that she had to solve this, no matter how hard it will be…

to be continued...

* * *

Please review:))) 


	4. Chapter 4

To VisualIDentificationZeta: I'm glad you like my fic. Your comments give me energy. Well, the story continues, and this time Charlotte's situation will be explained.

Enjoy it!!

Mathilde Egyed

* * *

Chapter 4

Lord John Roxton's study was huge. He sat at his writing table, which stood in front of the big French doors and waited until Richard and Charlotte took place in front of her.

"The theme, we have to discuss today is really important. " Started the lord. "But before I start, you have to know, that you're and you'll be my only family. We all lost our parents too early and too suddenly, and William didn't survive the war as I did. After the death of the Lord and Lady Redgrave, who was my aunt I become your rightly trustee and I loved you always like my siblings or sometimes like my children."

"We know that John. You always took care of us in the past 10 years. We are one family." Said Richard.

Charlotte was still sitting unmoving and she only allowed herself one simple nod, as she slowly found out the answers of her many questions. Richard' parent's died. But what about her? How can she be his sister?

"I'm glad that you feel this way. We always will be one family. That's the most important." Roxton took a big breath then continued. "10 years ago, when your parents died, they left me with a great secret. I think today is the day I can and I must share it with you.

Everything started when an old friend of Lord Redgrave asked him to help him. The man became bankrupt and he wanted to save his family by going to America in a hope of a better future. Although the Lord was against the dangerous journey and asked him to stay, he wasn't successful and he went away with his wife. He only asked Lord Redgrave of take care of their only daughter until they find a new home. So he took in the little one. But the day when the parents would get her back never came. The ship they traveled on sank and no one survived. Your parents Richard raised and loved the girl as their own. And that little girl was Charlotte."

At his last sentence Roxton looked at Charlotte. The pieces suddenly stood together and she was shocked at the mention of her parents' death. That and all that have happened to her in a few hours were too much and she started to cry.

For one moment both men were staring at her, not knowing what to do with a crying woman, than slowly Richard kneeled down in front of her and hugged her.

"Don't cry. We still love you. Oh, please don't cry. Shhhh…"

But the girl just held her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Now, Now… I'll take you to your room, and a good cup of tea will help. You'll sleep a bit, than we'll go get your gown. Come on." The man stood up and helped the girl stand up too. Roxton couldn't do anything but called for Cartwright.

"Please, escort Miss Redgrave to her room and bring her tea."

"I'll go with her." Said Richard.

"I don't think that according to these surroundings it would be a wise decision to…"

"Richard…" Hiccupped the girl and slipped closer to him.

"All right." Agreed he. "Then I'll speak with you in five minutes here."

The boy nodded and with Charlotte in his arms left the room. Lord Roxton turned to the window with a troubled expression on his face.

* * *

Richard not five, but ten minutes later returned. Surprisingly he didn't seem shocked; moreover he seemed like a big rock rolled down from his heart. He sat down with a big sigh.

"I allowed you exactly five minutes." Said the Lord still staring out.

"It doesn't matter. I'm her brother."

"No. You're not. "He turned back. "That does why I have to ask you that in the future be more careful around her. I don't want gossips. Why do you think I've sent her away to schools in the past years?"

"But why? No one else knows it. How could they?"

"Her future husband must know the truth."

"Husband? John, what do you want to tell me?"

Roxton sat next to him, and looked at him.

"I need your help. You're the closest friend of Charlotte, and that's why you have to tell her this. I'm afraid I've given her already too much news."

"John, split it out!"

"She was asked by Lord Blackwell."

"Blacky? But he was your schoolmate!!! Don't take this the wrong way, but the age difference is … How did he get the refusal?"

"You know him; he's not the one, who accepts no for an answer." Richard froze. "We have numerous common interest not to mention co-ownership, and I don't have to tell you that he's really influential, a great politician. It's not good to be his enemy." He straightened as he continued. "I feel that I made a good decision. Lord Blackwell is from a well respected family with serious wealth. I'm sure he'll treat her good. Naturally I told him everything that I told you. Hope you understand me."

Richard didn't say a word. He couldn't.

"And it's me who has to tell her?"

"Yes. For her sake. I'll let you think it trough and take Charlotte to get her gown.

Richard nodded, than stood to leave when Roxton started to speak.

"And Richard" He turned. "Thank you for your understanding."

"What else did you wait from me?" He answered. "In our family no one went ever against the rules."

to be continued...

* * *

Please review!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Here comes the next chapter!!!

Hope you're curious how will the two girls meet? The answer you'll get below.:)

_To VisualIDentificationZeta : _

_Hope you're wrong and many TLW fan like to read fanfictions. Maybe they're just too shy to comment it or not registered to _

_Thanks for the encouragement. _

Mathilde Egyed

* * *

Chapter 5

Veronica stood in front of the biggest mirror she had ever seen on a little chair as two seamstress worked around her on her gown. Marguerite occupied the sofa behind her and although she gave her good advices, her mind was everywhere but in that room. She didn't know, how or why did she came in this situation, but she knew that she needed to find Charlotte to solve her problem. After all she was with her last time on the Plateau. But it wasn't as easy as she thought. She asked many about a certain Miss Dunn, but no one knew her. Not only she, but the whole Dunn family was like they never existed. She should need the biggest hunter to find her. "Where are you Roxton?" She sighed inside.

Hardly did she form the thought, like her wish was heard, the door opened and no one else stepped in than He with Charlotte on his side.

"Marguerite!" Cried the girl happily and hurried to embrace her.

She hasn't thought about the heiress till the moment she saw her. She could only hope that she was that Marguerite she knew. On Miss Krux's side the feeling was mutual. She sighed and embraced her back happily as she whispered.

"You don't know Veronica!"

"Pardon?" She was surprised for a moment, but only until she spotted the blond girl in the background arguing with one of the seamstress about not having enough space to breath. But she was disturbed by Lord Roxton's polite cough.

"Charlotte, my dear, would you introduce me to your friend?" He smiled as he looked into the black haired beauty's mesmerizing eyes.

He couldn't make himself to see elsewhere. He never ever in his life felt like this. In spite of his adventurous life he felt like he never lived before this moment.

"Of course" Hesitated Charlotte. "This gentleman is Lord Roxton, my cousin and my guardian. And Marguerite Krux a good friend of mine. We met in …"

"In Paris."

"Oh yes. In Paris. We haven't seen each other for long time."

"Felt like ages. Nice to meet you." Smiled Marguerite politely, calmed by the knowledge that even in this strange word Lord Roxton lived, happily and was more handsome than ever.

"It's my pleasure, Miss Krux." He bent down to kiss her hand.

"We just have to meet sometimes Charlotte. I have a lot of things to tell you." Broke Marguerite the eye contact with her Lord.

"Well, yes, I don't know when…"

"If the ladies allow me to interrupt, I would suggest inviting Miss Krux to our ball this evening. Of course only if the inviting is not too late." Smiled hopefully Roxton.

"Fantastic idea!" Shouted Charlotte "Can you come?"

"I wouldn't miss the opportunity!" She answered. But hardly finished her sentence, she could hear Veronica's shriek and she knew she had to hurry. " But now, I'm afraid I have to go. See you soon tonight!"

"Goodbye Marguerite"

"I can't wait for tonight, Miss Krux." Bowed the lord and Marguerite hurried away.

Lord Roxton just stared after her as Charlotte smiled. "There are things that cannot be changed." She thought.

* * *

The London Society waited with great interest the ball, that Lord Roxton and Lord Redgrave gave to the honor of their "sister" to introduce her to society. The guests were from the most famous and most elegant families from all England. The Roxton residence was full of light and life on this evening. The two men did they best. Elegant surroundings with delicious foods and sweet wines and champagne. 

The men and the mistress of the house greeted the arrivals. Charlotte's gown was up to the expectations. Richard knew that with ages flowing away he wouldn't remember the color or the style of it, only that she was stunning and shining in it on his side. The sight of her pushed away only for a moment the thought of letting her out of his life forever.

Charlotte liked the ball. Although she was still confused with the news of her parents' death, but after the meeting with Marguerite, the hope in her started to grow. As soon as she spotted her, she excused herself and led her to a silent room. Hardly closed they the door behind themselves, they shared their stories in a hurry.

"Summarizing: Challenger and Summerlee died. Just like Ned. And Veronica is going to merry without love. What about you?"

"Luckily alone, with tons of money, everything I wished for." Answered the heiress as she organized one of her tresses using the glass of a cupboard as a mirror. Doing this, her eyes fall at a picture about Roxton. She stopped in her movement, not noticing Charlotte, who came next to her and asked.

"Everything?"

Marguerite straightened herself and took down the picture.

"And you're adopted by the Redgrave's, raised by Roxton and Richard is your stepbrother. Awkward situation indeed. How is he acting?

"Like he's my brother." She sighed. "Except of you, everybody acts like this would be normal. I've already started to believe this whole thing."

"I was thinking why only two of us are the only? Only we remember, but no one else. And everybody is …"

"Like someone else?"

The heiress nodded.

"I was trying to remember what we have done on the shore."

"Yes, but nothing. You were just pissed of because you were arguing with Lord Roxton and…"

In that moment the door opened and Richard stepped in.

"Charlotte! Everyone is looking for you. John would like to open the ball with you and if I'm well informed a dance is promised to me too. Care to join us?"

"Thank you!" They bowed and the tree of them left the room.

* * *

After they returned to the ballroom, Roxton went with Charlotte on his arm to the middle of the dance floor and with the first dance, they opened the ball. Marguerite was asked by Richard, whose questions she had to answer suitable lies in order to avoid the attention. Luckily she gave the second dance to Roxton, just like the third and fourth ones and after that she stopped counting. She found out happily that Lord Roxton no matter what will always be the most wonderful and charming dance partner she's ever known. But there was something she missed. His reactions were not the same. He was calmer and less living. It wasn't her Roxton. 

"And what about the game hunting, Lord Roxton? " She asked sipping her champagne.

"Hunting? In my opinion it's a barbaric sport. It's only for reckless people."

Marguerite's drink went on the wrong way, and she suddenly started to cough. He was at her side in an eye blink to help.

"Are you all right, Miss Krux?"

"Oh, yes, thank you." She smiled reassuringly. "Nothing serious. I'm already better. Shall we dance?"

Yes. It surely wasn't her Roxton. But she wanted him back, and in this she was more determined than ever.

to be continued...

* * *

Bad? Good? Is it worth a review? 


	6. Chapter 6

** to VisualIDentificationZeta:** Thank you!!! I also agree with Roxton, but I think Marguerite will do her best to change his opinion. Or re-change it. :)

**to Phenomina:** You're too kind to me, but I'm glad. Hope this chapter will grow up to your expectations. :)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

In the meantime Charlotte was busy in the ballroom. It wasn't a surprise for her, but she found it suspicious that a man called Lionel asked her many times to dance. It annoyed her that he chooses exactly those dances she wanted to dance with Richard, but she couldn't find him all night. Lionel fluently complimented her and talked about common memories from her childhood. She found out that he was an old family friend and she must know him for a long time. He also talked about his career as a politician, and because she didn't know much about politic, she politely smiled and nodded. The man was handsome, tall, charming and she couldn't dismiss the envy stares of the ladies in the room during their dances. Her uneasiness was doubled when he led her to the balcony away from the army of guests.

"A little fresh air will be heavenly." He stood, taking her hand on his arm than leading her toward the gardens. "It's too sultry and hot inside."

There was a moment awkward silence until Charlotte spoke.

"We should go back. I'm sure they're missing us."

"Oh, I'm sure they don't." Smiled Lionel as he stepped closer. "You've grown to a beautiful woman little Charlotte." He continued touching her arm.

"In my opinion our missing is surely clear now."

"It can be, but people are indulgent if it comes to engaged couples."

The girl's eyes suddenly became huge and she felt like she couldn't breath. The man caught this moment and bent his head to capture her lips in a kiss, but she could get out of the way in time.

"You're losing your self-control!" She cried.

"Oh, my dear! Don't pretend yourself. I know it's some kind of fashion between young ladies, but in reality it's simple business. John is your guardian and you have nobody except him. I like you, I want you and I get what I want. But you have to know that I respect you and I'll make a good husband to you."

Charlotte couldn't react soon enough and he tried to kiss her again. This time she needed to push him away in order to avoid him. Lionel become angrier and his eyes spread lightning. Charlotte started to fear.

The unpleasant scene was finished by a form coming from the darkness.

"Richard!" Greeted him Lionel with a forced smile.

"Blacky" He nodded.

"We're getting to know each other with my beautiful fiancée." He continued and took her hand, but in an instant she pulled it away angrily and stepped next to Richard.

"What does that mean?"

"Blacky, would you leave me with my sister alone for a moment?"

"Sister? Of course." He grinned sarcastically and turned to go, but on his way added over his shoulder. "But don't take it too long, I don't want my intended to be the subject of gossips." And with that he disappeared, leaving an angry Charlotte and a powerless Richard behind.

* * *

Marguerite's attempts to find out what is the cause of this unblessed situation seemed to be unsuccessful. The man, she spent her night with, was not even the slightest shadow of the Roxton she knew and loved. "Oh Roxton, where are you? What would you do in my place?" She sighed inside, but in this moment an idea came to her mind.

As soon as she found the time perfect, she acted as she felt herself ill and helping her, the lord led her into his silent study, where he sat her into one of his huge armchairs and hurried to get her a glass of brandy. Behind her half closed eyes Marguerite studied the nervous man. As soon as he turned back, she closed her eyes again, and waited till he came closer. Roxton kneeled down in front of her and started to wake her. When he bent so close she could feel his breath on her face, she suddenly opened her eyes, and sliding her arms around his neck slowly kissed him. Marguerite didn't thought of anything but him, the first day, they've met, their first kiss, the times he saved her physically and emotionally, and she could hear him saying: _I love you Marguerite_. All this fed her love for him and she didn't want anything more than him back again.

After a time seemed like forever, both of them parted breathing heavily and Roxton looked at her bewitched.

"Do you remember?" Whispered the woman.

"Miss Krux, I…" He started, but he couldn't finish, because the door opened and Lord Blackwell stormed in.

"John, we must speak!"

"Blacky, it's not the time..." Stood up Roxton.

"Why doesn't know Charlotte that we're engaged. We agreed on this, didn't we?""She only needs time. She's so young." He started.

"I don't care. She is mine. Don't want me to become your enemy John!"

"But Blacky, please calm down!"

"I won't calm down. Announce the engagement now! I'll wait for you outside."

And as suddenly as he came, he went away. Roxton and Marguerite could just stare after his retreating form.

to be continued...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed redading it. :) Please wrote a review!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

It's not the end, only one more chapter and I finish it.

_VisualIDentificationZeta_ : Hope you'll like this too. :)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"What does it mean?" Asked Charlotte scarily.

The man just stood in front of her not saying a word. He didn't know what to say. Charlotte stepped closer and he had to collect all her will not to embrace the slightly shaking girl.

"Please, tell me that it's not true!"

"I…I am sorry. John is your guardian and Blacky will make a good husband of you. You were always … friendly." He said, not looking into her eyes.

"But... But I don't love him." She answered feeling a stubborn tear rolling down her face. Richard couldn't stand the sight of her. He turned away as he spoke.

"You don't know what real love is. Caring, worrying, that hateful self-tormenting feeling and when you think that in a minute everything is solved, you have to give up… believe me, you just don't know that."

It was now Charlotte's turn to shake. She didn't know what she should do, so she only stepped behind him and silently spoke.

"But I know. I think I'm…in love."

Richard slowly turned and looked into her eyes, as she continued.

"But not with Lord Blackwell."

"It's not possible. It's senseless. "He tried to disagree with her as she neared him.

"Why?"

"I'm your brother…"

"No! You're not!" She stepped back frustrated. "You well know that too! It's just a poor excuse because you can't say no to the will of the majority."

"But Charlotte!"

"You let Fate lead you and don't hold your own life in your hand. Just like Lord Roxton. You're not the Richard Redgrave I knew!" She cried.

"And what else would I have to be?!!!!"

* * *

In Lord Roxton's study the mood was in the same poor state. Lord Blackwell's scene left numerous questions in the air and Marguerite concluded that her trick with a kiss wasn't successful. The man in front of her stood powerless as a big puddle of misfortune. He struggled between society's expectations and the happiness of his loved ones, between his rations and his heart. Marguerite couldn't watch it anymore.

"Did I hear it well? You sold Charlotte?"

"You must have misunderstood it, Miss Krux. There isn't any financial problem which made me to make this step."

"Don't make me laugh! I know the best, that not only with money can a man buy something. Why? For title? You have! Money? You told that it's not. Than why?"

"It's much more complicated and I don't think I need to discuss this topic with you." He went toward the door, but she was quicker and stood before him.

"Of course it's me you'll discuss this situation! Charlotte is not an object you can sell. I'm still waiting for your answer. Why?"

"If you must know, Blackwell is a respected man and I don't see anything against this marriage."

"And Richard?"

"What about him? He agreed with it."

"Because he's as weakling as you!"

"What did you call me?"

"Weakling, powerless, expectable, fearful, a coward!"

"I only make rational decisions. No need to insult me!" He turned his head away from the hard stare of the woman. "It's what is expected from me. What else should I be?"

And in this moment one sentence left two lips in the same time, with the same feelings. The words just slipped away on their own rhythm and there was no power that would have stopped them:

"**Be stubborn, wild, irritable, brave, stay your grand like before!!!"**

to be continued...

**

* * *

**

Review it, please...


	8. Chapter 8

Hi,

This is the last chapter. Hope you'll like the ending.

_VisualIDentificationZeta:_ If you're a big Marguerite and Roxton fan, I'm sure you'll like the last scene. ;)But please, don't jump through the other part.

Have a nice day!

Mathilde Egyed

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The white fog, which came shortly after the lightening started to fade and both Marguerite and Charlotte found themselves on the shore of the familiar stream surrounded with wild flowers and plants of the jungle. For a short time they only stared at each other and then they spoke at the same time.

"Do you remember too?"

Then the recognition and the relief hit them and they burst out laughing.

"If only I knew, why was that all?" Asked a still laughing Charlotte.

Before she could answer, Marguerite became ware of a noise. Holding her finger to her lips, she signed to the girl, as she silently stepped to a nearby bush and suddenly reached in, gripped something and pulled it out. The thing she held was part of the skirt of a beautiful silk dress, which belonged to a little girl.

"Who are you?" Asked the heiress.

"Silly question. Haven't you heard about fairies?" She answered giggling.

"Fairies don't exist." Said Charlotte, than unconfidently added. "Or maybe they do?"

"Tell me, did you make this vision or what?" Accused her the heiress, holding up an eyebrow.

"Yes, that was my game" She burst out laughing.

"Game?"

"Yes." She continued laughing, than taking advantage of the opportunity that Marguerite's grip loosened on her; she slipped away, singing merrily. "The game called: Careful what you wish!!!!"

The two women just stared after the disappearing little girl, than they found it more rational to return to the treehouse before darkness begins or they find themselves in another adventure. Of course they agreed that this case will remain their little secret.

* * *

As soon as they stepped out of the elevator, both of them started to their own room to have a nice sleep. Marguerite just dropped her gun belt, and with a big sigh jumped at her bed. She let her eyelids drop down and tried to relax, when someone knocked and opening her eyes she saw Lord John Roxton standing in her doorway. Marguerite sat up, and corrected her toilette as the hunter stepped in and started to speak.

"Look Marguerite, I' just came to tell you… well, I would like you to know, that I'm aware of your capabilities … that you can find yourself out in every situation… and you shoot fantastic… and …" Than realizing that he's bubbling, he looked straight into her eyes and said. "I'm sorry. For my behavior in the morning. Will you forgive me?"

Marguerite looked back with an expressionless face, than nodded, stood and started to go out.

"Where are you going?" Went after her Roxton.

"I'll take a walk." She stated as she turned to him.

"Without a weapon?" He nearly shouted now.

"But you said just a few minutes earlier what a fantastic shooter I am, and that I can protect myself. " She started as she turned again this time to the elevator, but she couldn't take another move because of the hunter's strong hand that pulled her back. She found herself eye to eye with Lord Roxton as he held her in his arms, without the thought of letting her away. She shivered seeing his expression, and her heart nearly jumped out when he lowered his lips to fuse it with hers. This was the Roxton, she was searching for, the one she missed and the one she was hopelessly in love with. After long romantically moments, when the man at last loosened his grip on her, touching his forehead to hers, he whispered.

"If only you wouldn't be so inconceivable, Marguerite."

Marguerite smiled widely with a knowing look shimmering in her eyes.

"Careful what you wish…"

The End

* * *

Well, any comment? I would like to know if you liked my work ot not. :))

Please, review!!!!


End file.
